


ηεω γεαгş

by Ikal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christine's a sweetheart, Connor and Zoe in this have gotten better, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy fluff motherfuckers!, It's happy okay?, Jared's a loner sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Years, New Years parties, Tree Bros, also, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Jake holds a New Years party and confessions are made as the clock hits 00:00.---------I actually think its kinda cute...





	ηεω γεαгş

December 31. New Years Eve. 9:16.

Jake Dillinger was holding yet another "Holiday" Party. His house was massive yet, his friend, Rich, still says he probably invited too many people.

"Who'd you even invite?" He asked as he watched the teens, who were there, talk and dance to the upbeat music.

"Not  _too_ many people.." Jake had a red solo cup - you know the ones - full of beer. His second cup now.

Rich turned to face him, spinning in the bar-stool he was sitting in. Half glaring, he said, "No, but  _who?_ "

"Oh you know, the squipsquad," Rich made that name, "Some of the people in my classes. Some people overheard so...you know. Maybe them." He paused to think, "Oh wait! You know that one hot girl...Zoe? I invited her too. She probably brought her girlfriend, brother, and their friends." Rich sighed, sadly. Jake looked at him, a glint of sadness in his own eyes. However, it quickly switched to mischievous. Rich raised an eyebrow.

"Are you oka-" Rich was cut off by Jake lunging forward and pressing their lips together. Too soon, it was over. Jake pulled away, a druken smirk on his face. He jumped up and ran off, leaving Rich confused. But he was still pleased.

"A little too soon don't you think!?" He yelled, pointing at the TV in the living room. The news was on, showing the ball that had yet to signal in the New Year.

"Then I'll do it then too!"

\---------

December 31. New Years Eve. 9:36.

"W-why'd I even have to come?" Evan was following his friends as they walked into the house. It was New Years Eve and a kid named Jake Dillinger was hosting a party. Zoe brought him along. She also brought Alana, Connor, and Jared.

"'Cause! You'll like it! And we'll be right here okay?" She smiled as she walked into the living room. However, dispite what she had said, she grabbed Alana's hand and ran off. Wait! But they had said... Nevermind. Evan looked around and noticed Jared was gone too. He came right? Yeah. They came in together... That left-

"Hey. Calm down. It's just me..." Evan looked up at Connor. His hands were on his shoulders and his eyes held confusion and...fear? Hold up. Evan realized Connor was trying to calm him down. His breathing must have sped up and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh...U-Um...I...I uh.." Talking was hard. The taller teen noticed and he lead Evan out of the crowd and to a large open window.

"Are you...Wait. Shit." He pulled away quickly, earning a confused, yet shaky look. He continued speaking, making no eye contact with the shorter male, "I didn't ask if I could touch you...You may not have been fine with that and.."

Evan stopped him, "C-Connor...I-it's fine...Really." He looked into the other's eyes.

"I also told you to calm down...If someones having a panic attack...God..I'm so sorry." The thing with Connor is...he tries. Evan knew that too. He tried to make friends. He tried to get help. But, it's harder than it looks.

"Connor. It's okay. I'm okay. Th-thank you..." Evan looked away. Before anything could get more awkward, Jared came over to them and started pulling them over to the living room.

"Come on. Join the party. Don't stray from it!" Once they reached the TV, Jared continued, "Some guys were eating beignets while linking arms." Havana was blasting from the TV. That was the song being peformed they guessed. Connor wrapped his arms around Evan and pulled him closer, causing the shorter male to blush bright pink.

"It's just so you don't freak out again, okay?" His voice seemed rude yet flustered. Looking up, Evan noticed Connor was blushing slightly as well. He smiled.

\---------

December 31. New Years Eve. 11:57.

Only a few more minutes until the ball dropped, signalling the New Year. Jeremy was sitting on Jake's couch, alone, waiting to see if Michael was going to make the party. Christine kind of made him go, without him even knowing if his Player 1 would be there. He looked down at his phone at the last text he sent.

**Hey. Are you coming to Jake's party?**

No reply ever came. It wasn't even read. Then, automatically, the message was shown as "Read".

"Of course I'd come! Why wouldn't I?" Michael's voice came from behind him, but before Jeremy could turn to face him, he jumped over the couch, landing next to the shorter teen.

"Michael! Where've you been, man?" He beamed at his friend.

"I've been cleaning and helping my mum's out. You know how money is..." His voice lowered but he quickly cheered up, "Can't stay for too long though! So, how has it been?"

"As well as a room full of drunk teens who, I'm surprised, aren't breaking things yet but are making out 24/7 is." Michael laughed. Oh, God. That laugh. Jeremy could hear him laugh all day and it wouldn't get old. It sounded like leaves and flowers in the transition of summer to fall as the birds chirped and bees buzzed. Odd, but sweet. He loved it. But Michael could never know. Michael didn't know that Jeremy had a crush on him. He probably never would though, seeing as Jeremy is too terrified to do anything about it.

Jeremy was snapped out of his thoughts when Michael nearly yelled, "Jeremy!" almost like he'd been calling his name for a long time...Shit! He was wasn't he!?

"Hm?" He tried playing it cool.

"Look! The ball's about to drop. Countdown time!" He was right. Everyone was surrounding the massive flat screen as the countdown from ten was about to occur.

"10!

9!

8!" They all started chanting.

"7!

6!

5!" People kiss at midnight, right? Should he kiss Michael?

"4!

3!

2!" No...He couldn't...

"1!

0! Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed. Looking around, Jeremy saw some people kissing. He thought so. Chloe was busy making out with...Brooke? Wow. A girl named Alana Beck was kissing a girl who, everyone knew, was her girlfriend, Zoe Murphy. Jake was seen kissing Rich, who obviously enjoyed it. And...Was that Connor Murphy?

Yeah. Connor was leaning down kissing a boy who was way shorter than him. Wasn't he named Evan? Evan Hansen? Well, either way, dispite the school's most feared person kissing him, he seemed to enjoy it. He was practically melting into Connor's touch. Cute.

Jeremy turned to face Michael who was smiling sadly at him, as he started saying, "Hey, Jer? I uh...I gotta go. Okay? Seeya..." He got up and, thrusting his hands into his hoodie, (no matter how many times told, he won't wear anything heavier.) he headed out. Jeremy could only watch him leave, heart broken until a small hand was on his shoulder.

"You and I both know what you want." Christine smiled as she looked to the door. "Go get him." Jeremy smiled and he jumped up, running to the door. He threw it open and ran out, Christine following. However, she stopped at the door while he kept on running.

"Michael!" He yelled. Aforementioned teen turned around, confused.

"Jerem-" He was cut off by his friend colliding into him, pushing them both into the fluffy snow underneath them. Before he could question it, he felt soft lips crash onto his. It didn't take long before he started kissing back. What must have only been a few seconds, felt like millions of years. Jeremy eventually pulled away, smiling.

"Happy New Years."

\---------

By the time Connor pulled away, he seemed to regret the kiss.

"Fuck. Evan, I am sorry! I shouldn't have do-" Before he could finish, Evan pulled him down again, connecting their lips once more.

When he pulled away, he smiled nervousky, "N-no...I liked it. I like you... I thought you h-hated me because I'm me...so I n-never tried to..." He stopped. Connor smiled.

"Why would I hate you. I mean, you're a smart, perfect, beautiful person and I'm the future school shooter apparently. Nah. I don't hate you. I love you." Evan smiled.

"I love you too."

"Happy New Years, Ev." He placed one more kiss on his lips.

"Happy New Year."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Also, Did any of you catch the Guys-Eating-Beignets thing on TV? Cause It happened.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! What'd you like? What should I fix?
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
